


5 times the wards got into trouble and 1 time they didn't

by Hessy



Series: The Ranger Mishaps [10]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, RA Christmas Fanfic Challenge, medieval christmas stuff researched at 11pm, slight bullying, the ward kids are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: The young Ward kids decide to make a nice Christmas surprise for baron Arald... but can they make it without getting in tight spots?
Relationships: Horace Altman & George Carter & Jennifer "Jenny" Dalby & Alyss Mainwaring & Will Treaty, ward kids
Series: The Ranger Mishaps [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696990
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Fanfic Christmas 2020





	5 times the wards got into trouble and 1 time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this idea for quite a long time now but never got round to it. Stuff like fasting in the Middle Ages was researched hastily so it might be inaccurate. Please forgive me if it is  
> other than that, enjoy ^^

It wasn’t usual that Alyss Mainwaring got into trouble. However, this seemed to be one of those rare days when she didn’t pay attention to time and stayed up until after the curfew. 

It wasn’t her fault, per se. Or well, if she had to admit it, it was her fault. 

It all started on a rare warm autumn day, three weeks before Christmas. It was a fasting period before Christmas, and as such, Alyss and the other wards had only modest meals as they were only eight years old, to be nine next year, and as the children sat together after a modest lunch consisting of some bread and water, they came up with a plan. 

“How about we prepare a nice gift for baron Arald?” Jenny asked, always the gentle soul. She was always quite enthusiastic about everything she’d set her mind to, and the others immediately picked up the idea. 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Alyss said, looking at the other wards. “Baron Arald has done so much for us, maybe we can make him something nice in return.” 

Even though she had thought of making a gift for him, Horace piped up: “Let’s prepare a feast.” 

Opposite of the big boy, George shook his head. 

“The adults can’t have a feast, they’re fasting,” he reminded him, about to go on a lecture about the importance of fact-checking. 

Will looked between them. 

“I think Horace means for Christmas Day,” he said, trying to make some sense of it. The future warrior scoffed. 

“Thanks, No Name. Of course I meant it for Christmas Day.”

Jenny frowned. She didn’t like Horace bullying Will just because he didn’t have a surname like everyone else. 

“Guys, please stop,” she pleaded. “I think we can make that if we ask for some help.” She fell silent, thinking up how on earth they, a bunch of eight-year-old children, could manage that. 

Alyss had been quietly following the exchange, wisely staying silent, but, seeing as the baron had been nothing but kind to them, it wasn’t an impossible challenge. 

She straightened where she sat, looking at everyone else with her pale blue eyes, 

“I think I can start by gathering information and everything we need to do to make such a feast,” she announced, noting that the other children looked at her. 

“Information for what? You only need food for a feast,” Horace objected. Will shook his head. Horace had a healthy obssession with food, and he was growing fast. He was already almost as tall as George. Soon, he would be the second tallest. 

George held up his hand and started counting on his fingers. 

“You don’t need just food, Horace. You have to have it, of course, but you also have to have decorations. Candles, wreaths, stuff like that. You need music,” he explained, counting everything off. Alyss nodded. 

“And that’s why I’ll go to lady Pauline, she would surely know what we can do,” she said, expecting them to act happy about it. Will furrowed his brows. 

“Lady Pauline? What makes you think that she’ll tell you everything? She has a lot of work without helping us,” he asked, not sure if he heard right. Only Jenny smiled, knowing about Alyss’ desire to join the Diplomatic Corps. At this moment, only she knew about it. Alyss had told her a few weeks back when the two of them watched several Couriers to return from a mission. Jenny knew that Alyss was longing to join them when the Choosing Day came, and as such, having experience in negotiation would come in handy. 

“I think it’s a great idea,” she supplied cheerfully, encouraging her wardmate. Alyss gave her a wide smile in return. 

“I’ll go right now,” she said, standing up. There were still a couple of hours until sundown, she could be back for dinner and the curfew. 

Yet here she was, trying to find a way to evade the guards who would surely tell on her. She was hiding in a shadow beneath a big tree. She wasn’t afraid of the dark, no. She was scared of having broken the rules and facing consequences. 

She had spent a few hours with lady Pauline, trying to get to know as much as she could about Christmas traditions and what could the five of them do. She had learned about weaving holly wreaths and mistletoe rings, serving a swan or a boar head at the dinnertable, getting a tree to be decorated with apples, and the rising tradition of singing carols. She knew what everyone should do. 

She smiled to herself. They would all come together, even Will and Horace, to prepare a nice Christmas gift for baron Arald. And that was what Christmas was all about. 

As soon as the girl wanted to make a run to the Ward, two guards stopped her. 

“Well well, what do we have here?” said one, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? Or are you trying to prank us?” 

Alyss rushed to shake her head. 

“No, sir, I was just-” 

“-setting up a trap?” 

Alyss fell silent. They didn’t believe her. Thankfully, a familiar voice saved her. 

“She was with me.” There she was. Lady Pauline stood in the door, wearing a warm coat over her pale blue Courier dress. Gracefully, she came to them, stopping next to Alyss. 

“I shall take care of her gentlemen, you don’t need to worry yourselves.”

The guards looked at each other. If the Head of the Diplomatic Service at Redmont was standing up for the girl, it wouldn’t be something serious. They shrugged. 

“As you wish, my lady,” they chorused in unison and returned to their duty. 

Alyss looked up at her saviour. 

“How did you know I would need help?” she asked, her eyes full of amazement as she looked up at the blonde Courier. 

Lady Pauline smiled. 

“When you left my office, I realized that it could be after your curfew,” she explained. “I decided to follow you, to see if you’d be alright. And good thing I did.”

The girl smiled. 

“Thank you, lady Pauline,” she said, the initial shock in her voice fading to make place for cheerfulness. 

“You’re very welcome, Alyss. Come on, let’s get you to bed before you get into more trouble,” she stirred the girl towards the Ward and led her there, making sure that Alyss Mainwaring didn’t get into any more trouble. 


End file.
